


6 - Oral Sex

by Bittodeath



Series: Crossbones' and Trashfire's sexcapades [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Kinks Challenge, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Cody has been injured and refuses to sleep; Trashfire offers him the means to relax.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Original Clone Trooper Character, CT-1982 | Trashfire/CC-2224 | Cody
Series: Crossbones' and Trashfire's sexcapades [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: Clones Collection





	6 - Oral Sex

Trashfire really wondered how Crossbones did it. He worked well under pressure – he had to, to be a field medic – but the responsibilities the CMO had were utterly overwhelming.

Thankfully, he was almost done, with only one patient left with a non-critical injury. Crossbones had better be back on his feet soon, because Trashfire did _not_ want his job. He pulled the curtain, looking over the initial report of one of the trainees, and made a wounded noise when he noticed who was there.

“Commander”, he greeted, swallowing.

Commander Cody looked extremely grumpy, considering his frown and crossed arms. Well, he did have a leg in a cast, courtesy of a bad fall. He would be as good as knew in a few days, but until then, he couldn’t set any weight on this leg. Trashfire looked at his file again – the Commander had obviously been treated, which wasn’t written in his report. He knew Crossbones told his trainees to do that when they faced a patient that didn’t want to admit needing further treatment than what they were there for: he handled those himself.

Swiftly, Trashfire searched for the note that would tell him what got this special treatment for the Commander: _running on fumes, refuses to sleep, generally being a nuisance in the bay_. The trainee certainly didn’t pull his punches. Trashfire pulled the curtain closed, giving them privacy. He had been under the impression that his Commander was generally a reasonable man, unlike his General – clearly, he’d been wrong.

“Tell me why the hell I’m still here”, Cody growled, staring at the medic.  
“Do you want an itemized list?” Trashfire snorted, and shook his head. “I’m not letting you out of my bay until you’ve slept at least six hours, Commander.”  
“I have-”

Trashfire hardened his stare, which, he had to admit, he didn’t do easily.

“Will you make me pull rank on you?” he said. “In Crossbones absence, I’m the acting CMO. I’d do it.”

Cody stared back mulishly, but settled back against his pillow.

“If you require assistance, I can give you something”, Trashfire offered. “You really need to sleep, Commander.”  
“I can’t. My brain won’t stop”, he finally admitted.  
“Oxytocin helps with clearing out cortisol”, Trashfire mused. “If you’re okay with it, that is a possible option.”  
“…What does that mean without the medical linguo?” Cody asked, peering back cautiously.  
“I can give you an orgasm”, Trashfire stated, “which helps reduce stress, makes you relax, and usually helps falling asleep.”

He didn’t miss Cody’s sharp intake of breath, nor its slow, controlled release.

“Sounds better than a hypo”, he admitted, voice tight.  
“Way better than a hypo”, Trashfire replied, stepping closer. “Do I have your permission to proceed?”  
“Yes. Now do shut up and get going”, Cody said, and Trashfire lost not time pulling the covers down and opening Cody’s blacks to pull out his limp cock – which was quickly hardening.

He still had his gloves on, and didn’t dare do anything with them, for fear of hurting the Commander. Instead, he lowered his head and pulled the thick cock in his mouth, feeling it harden there, throbbing on his tongue.

“Fucking-” Cody gasped, reaching out for him before he caught himself and gripped the medical bed instead.

Trashfire hummed and reached out, guiding his hand to his curls, pulled up in a bun while he worked. Cody’s fingers sank into the tight curls, and slowly guided him down, before pulling him back up. Trashfire took him with the ease of habit, opening his throat and breathing through his nose, wishing the Commander was in a better state so he’d been able to fuck his throat. As it was, he bobbed his head over him, moaning when precum invaded his mouth, the hand in his hair never letting up. The Commander had to be wound up, with the way he was trembling already.

He pulled up, rubbing his tongue against the underside, tighter under the crown, pulling off completely to lick at the tip and suckle at it. Cody panted, fingers tightening in his hair. He didn’t try to hold the pleasure back, though, a whispered a quiet “I’m going to come” that had Trashfire taking him deep down again, pulling a wounded noise out of his chest. Cody came like this, cock throbbing down Trashfire’s throat, who swallowed it all before pulling back up, licking his lips, throat sore and lips red, to say nothing of his hair.

Gently, he tucked Cody back in and pulled the covers up again.

“Sleep, now”, he reminded him, and small smile flickered on Cody’s face.

Five minutes later, he was sleeping soundly – and Trashfire called that a victory.


End file.
